No sound but the wind
by whereshadowplays
Summary: Alice is a drug addict, computer wizz, who spent her life running away from the past, living like tomorrow doesn't exist, her world is turned around once she meets a high school coach, whose marriage is falling apart. Trying to help him put his life back together she finds the meaning to hers, but from some clutches, only death can save you. Pre Apocalypse WD fan fiction.


**For some time I wanted to write a pre apocalypse Negan/Alice fanfiction and here is the first chapter.**  
 **For the ones who don't know Alice is my OC from my ColdHearts story, you don't need to read that to follow this one. I just wanted to write a story where Negan and Alice knew each other before the apocalypse. It will probably connect to the ColdHearts in the last chapters but that is it.**  
 **Hope you like this.**

 **M rating for explicit content, drug abuse, language and sex scenes. This fiction will dwell in many grey areas of morality so be warned.**

The inspiration for the name was a song of the band called Editors- No sound but the wind

* * *

 _We can never go home, we no longer have one. I'll help you carry the load, I'll carry you in my arms The kiss of the snow the crescent moon above us our blood is cold and we're alone, but I'm alone with you -Editors- No sound but the wind_

"Well, this is a shit hole," Negan looked around himself, snarling.  
His new room was nothing but a grotesque reminder of how his life looked like at the moment, the dark gray walls surrounding him, furniture that looked like it came off the set of some poorly written horror movie. A plain dark brown chair in the corner of the room placed right next to the wide window that didn't do a thing to brighten it up, as it was facing fires escapes of the building next to his, small bed with the iron frame on one side and old TV across from it masking the sooty part of the wall behind it, he walked toward the tv, inspecting the burned socket and electrical cord still plugged into it.  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "this is just fucking dandy."  
He opened the door on the right side of the wall, entering the bathroom, if that's the right word to call the room he entered, with one old green toilet without a seat on it, a sink with a broken mirror above it and a shower head without a cabinet or anything to keep the water at bay, walls weren't in any better shape, dark green tiles falling off it and decorated with profanities even he would have never thought of.  
"At least some educational shit to be found here," he ran his hand over the writings on the wall, smirking at the description some guy left, talking about the pussy of the girl he liked.

He left the bathroom, after washing his face, and looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where the phone is, the landlord lady told him it's free to use as the costs were included in the price, he found it on the floor behind the TV stand.  
One thing he had to give it to the decorator; at least everything is in the same shade of gray or green, complementing the shitty aura of the room he was to call home, from now on.  
He picked up the old telephone, walking towards the bed, he needed to fix things with his wife as soon as possible, no way he will live like this, his thoughts replayed their last fight, trying to find the best way to calm her down, before they were cut short as he was jacked back.  
"What the?" He turned around just to see that the cord of the phone was about to fall out of his socket.  
"Oh, for fucking sake, give me a fucking break," it was too short to even reach the other side of the room.  
"Fuck this shit. I don't fucking deserve this," he took two long steps across the room taking the chair and placing it right beside the TV stand, plopping himself down on it and placing a telephone on his lap, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, if he was to call Lucille in the state he was now, it would only make things worse.  
"Here goes fucking nothing," he sighed, turning the dialing disk, holding the curled cable dangling from the receiver like his life depended on it, waiting to hear a familiar voice on the other side.

After a few beeps, he was directed to the phone mail, he listened to the familiar message, his heart skipping a beat every two seconds.  
They were drunk as skunks the day they recorded it, laughing and giggling, they erased it so many time until they got it just right. After they sobered up they realized how inappropriate and silly the massaged was, but they never had the heart to erase it.  
His eyes swell up, thinking about the time he was a good husband, the time he was actually worth the love she gave him.  
If someone was to ask him, what was the moment it all went down the drain, what was the moment he decided she was not enough, he honestly wouldn't be able to answer him.

She was a perfect wife, tall, black curly hair, big brown eyes filled with love and compassion, timid but strict and the same time, the only person able to put up with him and he threw it all away. He knew what he was doing, he would lie if he said he didn't, he would regret it from time to time, but it never stopped him from continuing with his ways.  
He broke up with his mistresses, but it would never take him long to find another one, then another one, then another one, he had a craving for something but he never knew what and no one could satisfy it.  
He talked to some shrinks, but all of them were full of same shit.  
"You are just trying to catch your fading youth. You should… yadda, yadda, yadda."  
After the first part he didn't listen to them anymore, fading youth, yeah right, he knew he looked better than most of the man half his age.  
No, it was something else, something he never understood and probably never will.

He took a deep breath, "Hey, Lucile, it's…me...I…I don't know what to say…please call me…let us work this thing out… Listen, baby, one whole sentence without one swear word, I am trying here. Pleas just…just call me."

He placed the receiver down, putting the phone on the floor, strolling to the bed, falling face first into it.  
He was dead tired, walking entire night around the town, trying to figure out what to do, where to go. He had no one, all of his friends were her friends and the ones that weren't were too busy with their lives and problems to even think about helping him.  
It was the way it always was, all the good ones were their friends, all the screw ups only his.  
He closed his eyes, hoping to kill an eye for a few minutes, if she was to call him he will hear it, those old phones were loud enough the wake up this entire building let alone him, so he drifted away.

OOO

Again the same dream came to him, something that was hunting him for years and something of which he could never pinpoint the source. The limp body of an unfamiliar female, her face wrapped in shadow, lying in the abandoned ally, he would come close to her, taking her arm in his hand lifting it up a little, looking at the needle and a surge hanging from her elbow.  
He tried to feel her pulse, but it wasn't there.  
Choking on his tears, he embraced her, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, swaying back and forth, crying.  
After some time she would start to move again, pinning him down on the concrete floor, but she wasn't the same person, she turned into his wife Lucile, but it wasn't Lucile. Her eyes were white, she curled up her lips revealing black rotten teeth, letting out a low rumbling growl, attacking him.

"No!"  
He jumped up from the bed, frantically looking around himself, he was in the same room as he was a few hours ago, but it was dark outside.  
"Fuck, how long was I out?"  
He didn't expect to get an answer to his question, and he didn't get it, but he didn't get the silence he also expected when the sound of a loud music echoed through the building as someone started to jump up and down, in the room just above his.  
"Oh, no, you fucking won't!"  
He was at the end of his nerves, the last thing he needed was a group of loud teenagers just above him disturbing his peace and quiet he had enough of those at work to put up with them here.

It took him less than a minute to storm out of the room and find himself at the problematic apartment's door.  
An old woman came out of the apartment across the hall, holding a large black garbage bag in one hand and a crane in another.  
"How the fuck do you stand this noise?"  
A woman looked up at him, through her thick glasses, wrinkling her nose.  
"What?"  
"I asked how in the fucking God's fucking name do you live next door to this?" he pointed at the door behind him, the music never waning.  
"I can't hear you? You will have to speak up?"  
A woman was so silent he almost didn't hear her from the noise surrounding them, then it struck him, as his brows pulled up, the woman was deaf.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me!"He raised his hand in the air, waving her to leave as he turned around, banging loudly on the door.

After the few moments, a short man came to stand in front of him, if he was even a man, he looked more like a fifteen-year-old boy, barely reaching his chest, with some stupid old winter hat on his head and blond dreadlocks sticking out of it.  
"Did you forget?" Man's smile faded and his eyes opened wide as he scanned the tall figure in front of him.  
"Whoo...Who..are you?"  
"It doesn't fucking matter who I am, turn that shit down or I am calling a police!"  
Before he got his answer, someone approached him from behind, shoving him away from the door.  
"Damn it all, Jimmy," a tall red-head woman stormed into the room after placing the bags filled with liquor and chips in his hands, not once looking at him.

"How many fucking times did I tell you to turn that shit down?  
"Yeah, well, your music isn't any better, queen witch. Oscar never has a problem with loud music!"  
"Oscar lives in a fucking trailer park! And if you like it there that much, fucking go then, be his problem. Now turn that shit down!"  
"Fine," man pouted letting his arms fall down.  
"Where is Ebony?"  
"I just came back from the store. How the fuck could I know, last I saw her she was all up in Rose's pussy, cleaning it with her tongue."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really?"  
"Where?"  
"In my room," the woman sighed, as man perked up, turning the music off and running into one of the two rooms, inside the apartment.  
"If you mess up my sheets again, I will fucking kill you! Do you hear me?"  
A woman called after him as the doors slam shut.  
"Fucking idiot," she ran her hand through her hair, turning around and facing Negan who was still holding her bags in his hands.

A wide, warm smile appeared on her face as she leaned on the door frame, surveying him from head to toe.  
"And you are?"  
He swallowed heavy as he looked her up and down, she was wearing tight leather jeans, tight black tank top that was only covering her breasts, big black headphones around her neck, black leather choker with a gun pendant on it, and oversize leather jacket, big enough to fit him, her red hair was down, reaching her hips, her cat-like green eyes framed with black eyeliner and her lips painted dark red.

"What? Did a cat get your fucking tongue or something? If it did, would you please point me in the direction you last saw it, I am dying to get a pet."  
"Ha?", he shook his head, clearing his throat.  
"A cat? You know, those fluffy things that bite you every chance they get. Much like me."  
She winked, her smile widening.  
"You're not fluffy." He closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself, only opening them after hearing her laughing.  
"I like you," a woman elated, wrapping her hand around his upper arm and leading him into the room.

It was like he entered the entirely different dimension once he was in the apartment, he assumed was hers, walls painted in bright pink color, decorated with framed posters of the old singer like Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Frank Sinatra all of them placed in the circle around the black acoustic guitar.

The furniture was nothing like his, a big black leather sofa was in the center of the room, placed next to the glass table, facing the plasma screen TV, with a few gaming consoles placed around it and big speakers on each side.  
Another sofa was near the two black oak doors.  
A wide window stretching all across the walls, leading out to the balcony. The view outside was not better than his, but still, the room was bright, it looked almost three times bigger than his and it probably was.

One thing that spoiled the atmosphere was the number of people in it, it was almost like a bus station, everyone was sitting everywhere, on the floor, on small tables that were probably meant for plants that were nowhere to be seen, one blond woman, with messy hair, in ripped out jeans and a bra was even sitting on the glass table, before the woman who led him into the room chased her away, swearing like a sailor.

"God, I really don't know where do they fucking get off. Sitting on the tables," she ranted as she looked around the room, inspecting did anyone else broke some house rules she placed.  
Tall, muscular man, with tattoos all over his arms stormed in and out of the room where Jimmy disappeared.  
"I need to go to the bathroom?!"  
"What? You want me to hold your dick while you pee?"  
"No! I don't want to see Jimmy's dick and he is there with those two, Siamese twins."  
"Don't be a fucking pussy. I saw Jimmy naked, even if you wanted to see his pecker you would have to really concentrate."  
"Fuck this shit! I am peeing outside."  
A man left the room as the woman ran after him, yelling down the hall.  
"Outside like outside of the building on a fucking street this time!"  
"Whatever, witch."  
"I will turn you into a fucking toad if I have to jump over one more pull of piss on my way out just so you know and you ain't no fucking prince, Rock, no bitch will kiss you, you will stay like that forever Rock."  
"I think he is gone," Negan lean over her shoulder with her bags still in his hands, looking down the empty hall.  
"Doesn't matter, I wasn't going to turn him in the toad either way."

She turned around, looking at his hands before starting to laugh.  
"You know you can put those bags down."  
"I…" Negan turned around himself, looking inside the room, "I didn't know where and I really don't want to be yelled at. You are mean."  
He stretched his lips into a smile, showing his pearls.  
A woman looked at him, blinking a few times, slightly parting her lips. I was the first time since she walked into the room she actually went quiet.  
She shook her head, clearing her throat as her cheeks turned red.

"I… I'll show you," finally she got out of the trans she was in, leading him to the second door inside of her apartment.  
When she opened them, it was Negan's time to get lost again, the room was filled with PCs and parts for the PC, scattered all over the big working table, spreading across the long wall.  
"Fuck, this room alone is bigger than mine apartment," he turned around himself, above the table was a big picture of the woman, from her younger days, with an older man, probably her father. His face was cleanly shaved, his hair cut short, his strict feature softened with a warm smile as he wrapped his arm around her, wearing the same leather jacket that was now on her. She was holding a bow and a trophy in her hands, her long red hair fixed in two braids and pink hello kitty hairpins.  
He smiled looking at the picture, he didn't even feel her approaching him and taking the bags from his hands.  
"You really grew fond of these," she teased him.  
"I…" he turned around to look at her, only to see her bending down and placing the bottles inside of the fridge he didn't even notice.  
He swallowed hard as he looked at her ass.  
 _"Fuck, just what I need now."_ He shook himself back to reality, he was on thin ice as it is with Lucile.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" A woman stood in front of him, snapping her fingers.  
"I…" he laughed, that was one thing no one ever asked him.  
"I usually do… but fuck me, woman, I came here just to ask you to keep it down."  
"Well, that fucking part is not actually in the picture, I see your wedding ring you know. Shame, I really had some nasty things coming to my mind the first time I saw you. So anyway, I apologize, I didn't want to keep you. Ok, I am lying, I would love to keep you but I can't and your wife must be worried shitless by now. We will keep it down."

"I..I am alone here…she threw me out."He didn't know where that came from, the last thing he wanted to do was to discuss his living situation with a complete stranger.  
"Oh…" woman's eyes fell down, she looked genuinely sorry to hear that.  
"Well, then, my man, you need a drink."  
She took the keys out of the pocket of her jacket, opening the cabinet above the refrigerator and pulling out the full bottle of whiskey out of it.  
"I'm saving this for special occasions." She smiled taking two glasses out and filling them up to the top.  
"This is hardly a special occasion," Negan took the glass, smelling the liquor.  
"It's been sitting here for almost a year; some guy gave it to me, thinking it will ease his way into my pants. He knows shit; giving me whiskey isn't really the way to go. But it is fucking rude to say no to a gift, or so I was told. Come to think about it, maybe I was lied to."  
"Why? You don't like whiskey?"  
"On the contrary, I fucking love it."  
She went to the living room, brushing the subject off."What the fuck is this smell, people?"

She was at it again.  
"Is that fucking weed! I can't believe it!"  
"Lighten up, witch," Jimmy was the one holding the joint, "it's just one joint. We did worse things in this place."  
"What, you already finished or did they kick you out?"  
The man looked down turning his head slowly to the bedroom door.  
"They kicked me out."  
"Don't tell me you tried to stick it in the wrong hole again?"  
"It's none of your business, witch." His face turned red as he took another smoke.  
"Your right it is not. Now put that shit out."  
"Why would I?"  
"It smells."  
"You smell."  
"Ha-ha-ha, very mature Jimmy, put that shit out."  
"That old boyfriend of yours smells not my precious."  
"Your mother is old," Negan retorted, no one is insulting his age and getting away with it.  
The woman started to laugh, "it's funny because it's true, get it, Jimmy?"

Man scouted, picking up his jacket and walking out of the room, just to come back few second later.  
"Just so you know, I am going to Oscar's place; he is way cooler than you, Witch."  
"Say hello to that wilted prick for me, will you Jimmy?"  
The man left, slamming the door behind him.  
"How old is he anyway?" Negan looked at her as she shook her head, sitting down on a small sofa in the far corner of the room.  
"I don't fucking know, he is older than me, close to his thirties, I think."  
"Really," he sat beside her, surveying the people gathered in the room, they were a strange bunch, one Asian woman was sitting on the chair sleeping, while the other one was writing something down on the big sofa, five men and two women were exchanging some pills and laughing at God knows what, pointing at the black tv screen.  
He saw one big man, in McDonald's t-shirt passed out on the floor next to them, snoring. The man who left the room to pee came back, looking at him, his upper lip curling up in a snarl.  
"Yeah, I don't fucking know, he always looked much younger. Hell, I didn't believe him until I saw his ID."  
"Who?" Negan turned his head.

"Jimmy, you asked me about Jimmy."  
"Oh…"  
"Are you already drunk man? You barely touched your liquor."  
"No… I… I was just thinking about something."  
"Don't worry, my man," she tapped his back, "you'll find a way to fix it."  
"What…" it took him longer than he liked to admit to realize what or whom is she talking about… "Oooh, yeah, I fucking hope so."  
"You know where I live if you need some advice on how to warm up to a woman," she winked, taking a sip out of her glass.  
"Oh, I fucking know how to do that, believe me, that was actually the thing that broke my marriage apart."  
"Oh, You were a bad boy, pissing on neighbors threes?"  
Negan frowned, taking a big gulp out of his glass, ready to leave, he had enough of people giving him shit, he knew he screwed up, he didn't need everyone to remind him of how badly.  
The woman grabbed his hand as he was about to leave, pulling him down on the sofa.  
"Chill out man, I was just joking. I apologize, I was out of the line. Here?"  
She filled his glass to the top one more time, handing it to him.  
"I should go."  
"Why so you can feel sorry for yourself, alone, in the dark room, like some fucking pussy."  
"You don't know shit about me. You don't fucking know my name and you give yourself a right to judge me?"  
"I am not fucking judging you."  
"What, you feel sorry for me?"  
The woman started to laugh, emptying her glass, "No, why would I feel sorry for you, no one forced you to stick your stick in other holes."  
"Stick my stick," Negan laughed, falling back down in the backrest of the sofa.  
"I won't fucking preach you about the correct way of life. Believe me man; I am the last one who is entitled to that. You screw up, big deal; you will find a way to fix it. But sitting alone, in your room, won't do you any good man. Have a few drinks with us, it will ease your mind, you will sleep better and in the morning you will know what to do."  
"It's hard to argue with logic when whiskey is a part of it."  
"I know," woman smirked, filling her glass.  
They spoke about nothing for some time, smiling at people around them.  
"They are all drunk?"  
"No, my man, drugged. I just don't know what shit they are on."  
"And you…Do you?"  
"What, do I use? Yeah man, I do."  
Negan scowled, looking at her, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, why would she need that? If she was his, he would conquer the world for her, build a kingdom for just the two of them. He would be the kind with her as his queen.

"Are you?"  
"What, high now?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"No… I was going to take something when I came back from the store but I found something better to do."  
"What is that?"  
"Well, get you drunk and out of your misery for a night."  
Negan laughed, emptying his glass.  
"Then hit me with another one, sweet lady."

She reached for the bottle when it was junked out of her hand. Negan stood up in the moment coming face to face with the tattooed man.  
"You have a problem, old man?"  
He was about to speak before he was pulled away, with a woman coming in between them.  
"He doesn't. But I fucking do. Give that shit back to me?"  
"Patrick sent me all across the country to find you this fucking bottle and you are drinking it with this idiot."  
"Hey, watch your fucking tongue, Rock. No one speaks to my friends like that?"  
Negan wanted to intervene, the man looked pissed, like he will hit her at any moment, he placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting to pull her away, but she just looked at him, smiling.  
"Don't worry, big guy, I got this. With whom I drink my fucking whiskey is my fucking business!"  
"I don't think Patrick would agree with that?"  
"Well, go outside and try to find the fucks I give, now," she junked the bottle out of the man's hand, "leave me the fuck alone, to enjoy my fucking evening, if you don't like it, you know where the doors are."  
She sat down on the sofa again, filling two glasses and taking a sip out of hers.  
The man watched her for some time as Negan still stood in front of him ready to stop him if he gets any ideas.  
"So… Rock, what's it gonna be?"  
Rock turned around without another word, taking his seat on the other side of the room, still watching them.  
Negan sat down on his spot taking his glass, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Chill out, big guy. He won't do shit."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know everything. You'll see with time." She smiled, locking her eyes with his.  
"What kind of fucking name is Rock anyway?"  
"The name you give yourself after snorting too much coke while watching way too many Fast and Furious movies. You should have seen it, my man, we had to fucking chain him to the radiator to make sure he doesn't take one of the cars parked outside in the condition he was in."  
"He sounds like a fucking ray of sunshine."  
"He's a good guy, just brainwashed."  
"I assumed as much, drugs will do that to a person," he bit his tongue too late, the words were already out of his mouth. He turned his head away from her, not willing to face the consequences his statement caused, he was a teacher who dealt with many cases of drug use in his school and not once did he see a drug addict taking kindly on someone insulting his lifestyle, but to his surprise, she started to laugh, tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah… don't worry my man I am not that easily offended especially not with the truth. In this world one who has the merchandise is the one who holds the power and all of us you see here are his puppets, or he likes to think we are."  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
"Nah," she waved her hand, "I puppet the puppeteer," she smiled leaning closer to him, whispering in his ear,"I will tell you a little secret, but don't tell anyone: he is not the only one with the merchandise in this town."

She moved away, looking at the Asian woman, who has just woke up, running in the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth.  
The woman shook her head, taking another sip out of her glass, when two women walked out of the room, wearing nothing but their underwear.  
"There you are, lovely thing," shorted woman came to them, sitting on the lap the woman with him, her head was shaved on both sides dyed in green, her lips, nose, and eyebrows were pierced, rose tattoo decorating one side of her face.  
"Why didn't you join us instead of sending Jimmy?" she pouted, running her hand through her hair. He felt the twitch in his pants as he watched them. God was testing him he was sure, that's the only way he could explain the bizarre direction this night led him.  
"I have a guest, Rose. I couldn't just leave him alone."  
"You could have invited him," the other woman looked down at him, smirking. She was taller than Rose, with clean tanned skin, her hair long and black. Her piercing gray eyes were all over him as she leaned a bit taking the drink out of his hand.  
She was about to take the sip out of it when a woman beside him grabbed her hand, almost spilling the drink on his lap.  
"Leave him the fuck alone, Ebony."  
He expected another fight to escalate but the woman just laughed, her eyes never leaving him.  
"My, my, someone is protective over you," she smirked, "I don't blame her, you look good enough to eat and she was always a bit selfish, never willing to share."  
"He's fucking married, Ebony. Leave him be."  
Ebony came behind her, massaging her shoulders, before slipping her hand lower, cupping one of her breasts.  
"You are tense?Did you take anything or did these idiots went through everything Patrick sent us, leaving you nothing?"

Again the same name, Negan wanted to ask who the man was or who those two girls were, their demeanor was different from anybody's in this room but he couldn't voice a word, looking at the scene before him, feeling his arousal rising up. He crossed his legs hoping no one notices it, the last thing he needed was more temptation.

"No, I didn't take anything, Ebony. But it has nothing to do with my current mood."  
The woman chuckled behind her, tucking her free hand into her bra and pulling two pills out of it, leaning over woman's shoulder, showing them to her.  
"Then why not take some? I think you and your friend here need to relax a little."  
Redheads face turned pale, then green then pink, as she side eyed him, swallowing heavily, he could see the struggle in her eyes.  
"He doesn't use," her voice was so weak, it didn't belong to the person who was sitting beside him just a few minutes ago but to another one, weaker one, one who was hiding behind the thought act she was pulling through the entire evening.  
Negan wanted to say something, anything to get out of the situation he was in, but his voice and words failed him, for the first time in his life.  
"Well, one pill won't hurt him, will it," woman pureed into redhead's ear, kissing her neck.

She was about to offer him the drugs as redhead stood up, causing Rose who was still in her lap to stumble down on the floor, she took two pills from a woman's hand throwing them across the room.  
"I said, he does not fucking use."  
She stepped closer to Ebony, going into her face.  
Negan expected her to back down, from the intensity of redheads gaze, just like everyone else did. But she called out her threats, moving even closer, placing her hand on woman's chest, curling her fingers.  
"Those were some expensive drugs you just wasted, sweet thing. I don't think Patrick will appreciate it. He sent us to deliver the merchandise to you, free of charge, and this is how you thank him?" Woman purred, licking her upper lip.  
"I did not fucking ask for them and you know the rules of this place."

Ebony started to laugh, throwing her head back.  
"You and your rules mean shit to me and you know it."  
"Then you should not have come here," redhead grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.  
The woman started to laugh as she gripped on redheads writs, pulling her hand away.  
"Tch, tch, tch," she shook her head, "my, you are grumpy old hag when you are not high. Alright, I won't touch your friend here. For now."

Redhead stepped away from her, her eyes wide, her nostrils flaring.  
She turned her head around, looking at Negan who was sitting on the sofa with a dumbstruck expression on his face, her eyes drifted lower as a smile stretched across her features.  
"I think we will finish our drink in my workroom, you and Rose take the sofa for yourself."  
She grabbed the bottle from the floor and two empty glasses, taking him by his hand, winking, leading him to the computer room.  
Negan turned around, looking at two women who continued what they were doing before they came out from the bedroom.  
"I wouldn't look that way if I were you," redhead flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

She closed the door behind them, sitting down on the floor, resting her back against the wall.  
"They are not twins," Negan finally spoke.  
"What made you think…oh," the woman started to giggle,"you really thought they were Siamese twins."  
Her giggle turned into a full-blown laughing fit as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
"It's not funny," Negan scowled, turning his head away from her.  
"No, you are right, it is fucking hilarious, and what did you think they have two heads and three breasts."  
"You are one sick woman; you know that," he looked down at her, smiling.  
"Hey, I am not the one whose pants are pointing south."  
Negan looked down, remembering that he was still hard, he covered his arousal with both his hands, face turning red.  
"God, you are fucking cute."

The woman finally stopped laughing, wiping the tear from her face.  
"Thank you for this, I didn't laugh this hard…fuck… I don't remember since when."  
"And I wasn't this hard…since…fuck…three days ago."  
She cocked her eyebrows, smirking.  
"So, you think you could help me with this?"  
She looked at him, her face turning red with the same warm smile appeared again on her face.  
"I would, but that thing on your finger is a big no, no sign to me," she pointed at the wedding ring on his hand.  
"Oh," he scowled, remembering the reason he is there with her and not home, with his wife."Thank you."  
Woman's eyes and mouth froze wide opened in an expression of stunned surprise.  
"Thank me, for what?" her brows furrowed as her eyes followed him, while he took two glasses from the table and filled them with whiskey before he sat down beside her, resting his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.  
"For not letting me go back to that miserable room, for helping me forget why I am here in the first place, for the company and drinks."  
"It's what the friends are for. No need to thank me," she tapped his shoulder.  
He let out a sad chuckle as his head fell down.  
"Funny thing, I spent last night looking for a friend in everyone I knew, only to find him a day later in a complete stranger."  
She shrugged her shoulders, resting her head on his.  
"Don't blame them for not being awesome like I am… it's not their fault."  
He laughed again, shaking his head.  
"No, it is not."

"What's your name, anyway?" She spoke after few minutes of silence.  
"Negan, and yours?"  
"Alice nice to meet you."


End file.
